User blog:BlueChoco/New Content Thoughts?
Been watching over the months, just like various others no doubt. Kinda lurking and neglecting things, but mostly wonder how people really take to the new content ideas? We all seen the huge rage on the "kiddie" weapons, like the Guitar and Box Guns. Then we see Nexon seem offended by the response, and basically in effect slapping players, for their total negative response on things. Sure Nexon you came up with original but generally stupid ideas, to at least try pushing your boundaries of how players can accept new content. Many will clearly see that as me attacking Nexon, which in a partial fact is semi true. I'm more disappointed really with the bad content thoughts, sure it's funny and quirky to see these things but still. Fixing major lag issues, has been a priority for all the players. Which they thought various solutions would solve, but to many of us it's not really solved at all. Splitting the servers between coasts isn't helping, and most of the time people pick one over the other. You really care to play in the East server? Well have fun but knowing your luck, everyone you know is in the West servers. What about the newer content like the MK II upgrades, to weapons which try improving upon the original weapons. Sure they said something about re-balancing weapons, but seems more like they'd rather mask it over and pretend it's fixed. Gun Emporium we all know was an "okay" addition, while many others considered it one of the worst ideas. Due to the whole debate over it, and how many preferred trading over customizing weapons. Also we've had major heated issues over the entire Myst vs Myst-N cases? They at least tried at the start, to place an in Epic during the beginning. Then they decided phase out those weapons, to cram another NX-Standard into it. Along with the fact that really the Myst case, really had 95% NX-Standard to 5% NX-Rare kind of rate. Keeping with the default 1 day minimum, people kept buying them none the less. Sure you can now unlike the now retired Myst-N, get a perm in a case compared to just 90 days. Is it really worth the 2k NX though, to be getting a 1-90 day duration NX-Standard? 1 day is 700 to 900 NX per gun, so in effect you're losing 1100-1300 NX per case on 1 day rewards. How about the rather mixed response 3rd Anniversary we had? The exploiters we're not sure were really banned, and those who did it minorly got obviously ignored. So is it fair though, those who got the Azazel Rifle before the whole ban, due to exploiting and not being banned fair? It's not a huge deal to some, but I'm sure many were outraged due to clear exploiters in CA not punished. What's everyone's thought on the whole New Blood addition? Is it really worth all the hype? Not going to say anything bad about something, that hasn't been released as of yet right now. Will it be possible to overlook their somewhat bad attempts with Desert Fox, which in making a new Fireteam map seemed nice but not rewarding? This writer personally loved the map, but it's seemingly overlooked due to complexity for newer players. Many usually depend on hackers to win, due to how long it takes compared to Desert Thunder for worse rewards. Also in the New Blood addition, there will be hopefully increased EXP/GP rewards according to Nexon. Along with those increased rewards, there will be a larger GP library possibly. No real details are known as of now, but speculation is no doubt growing. Those additions are to be released this month, but for now I'm sure many are keen on seeing what this will change/break from what they had prior. Feel free to give personal thoughts, while keeping it clean, not attacking anyone and such. Those comments will be looked at and possibly deleted if needed, as it's focusing on what Nexon's direction is and player's general opinions. Category:Blog posts